


Rhea's Rules

by SongBird_567



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Force-Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Lady Rhea has decided to change the church's image. After she realized people find her more approachable with a "plush" figure she has deemed it necessary for the female members of the officer's academy to do so too.This is a WEIGHT GAIN story and includes weight gain. Duh.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Rhea's Rules

It was a warm and sunny day at Garreg Mach Monastery and all seemed well. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the many happy students carried out their training. However, within Lady Rhea’s chambers, the Archbishop was busy at work finalizing her latest plan for her church and its followers.

“Hmm, that should about do it.” Lady Rhea murmured to herself before putting her quill away. The piece of parchment laid before her held a long list of new rules that would soon be put into effect. A smile spread across her plump face as she brushed a lock of light green hair behind her ear before reading over the list once more.

The Abundance Doctrine 

The following rules are absolute and to be put into effect immediately

I. The dining hall shall now be opened 24 hours a day

II. All female members of the church are to eat portions three times larger than all listed

III. Donations of food are to be prioritized over those of gold

IV. All female students of the officer's academy will have their training times reduced

V. All female students are encouraged to carry snacks on them at all times. Areas, where food was previously prohibited, are now encouraged to comply with the new ruling.

Signed Archbishop Lady Rhea

With a small grunt of effort, Rhea lifted herself from her seat and picked up the paper laid on her desk. The only thing left to do with it was deliver it to Seteth who would then distribute it about the monastery. She expected results within the week if things went well. 

Waddling out of her room and down the wide halls, Lady Rhea took the time to relish the motion of her form. A soft form graced with supple rolls and fold of fat that were stuffed tightly into the confines of her dress. The silky white garment was perfectly intact but at the same time with the way it hugged Rhea’s every curve it could almost be considered indecent. The curvature of her full bosom to a heavy belly and it’s multiple rolls of doughy blubber which drooped over her waistline. The fabric was even tucked between the folds of fatty flesh on her sides that proved capable of filling’s one’s hand with plush softness. Wide hips and a protruding rear were especially detailed thanks to the snug dress. Every detail of her bulbous butt cheeks from dimples and curves and even the outline of the Archbishop’s underwear. Thankfully though a cape draped over her shoulders and protected the indecently detailed sight from prying eyes. Soft arms wobbled and swayed as Rhea waved to every monk, nun, knight, or student she passed. No one directly told her but there were whispers that many found her arms “cute.” This wasn’t hard to deny as the plump deposits of fat were as large and undoubtedly soft as pillows. Though amongst this there were rumors of those calling lady rhea “thick” which she just took to assume meant her weight as a whole instead of the soft pillars of fat that were her legs. They brushed together with every step while the outsides too were hugged by her dress. A gentle curve of her thighs, the fold of fat over her knee, and a faint outline of her thick calves. Yes, the stationary life of the Archbishop left Rhea more active in the cathedral than the battlefield as she did many a millennium ago. This alone wouldn’t cause her to grow so large, but many students had taken to inviting her for tea which usually came with many tasty treats. With so much metaphorical weight on her shoulders, this indulging soon lead to literal weight. 

Though she realized something as she grew softer. As the Archbishop she held a great helm of power and too many commoners that was intimidating. Even nobles stiffened their backs and raised their chins as she passed. This led to an air of loneliness around the woman. Though now she realized people seemed more comfortable around her. She was more approachable as her soft exterior somehow drew people in. Now she was able to hold conversations with the people of the monastery and it made her feel quite happy. That is what led her to the new rules. If others were able to attain a form similar to her own then not only the monastery would seem prosperous and friendly but perhaps the entire church. This was especially needed after incidents involving the western church.

Rhea was unable to suppress her smile. The proposition of her plan beginning was so intense she practically expected herself to spontaneously jiggly with joy. “Seteth.” Rhea spoke as she stepped into the man in question’s office, the green-haired man sitting at his desk. “I have a new set of rules I need you to distribute at once.”

Seteth looked up to see Rhea filling the doorway to his office. This was still a foreign sight to him, but one he was desperately trying to grow accustomed to. “Why of course,” Seteth said and stood before approaching Lady Rhea. He grasped the paper and began to scan over it. “Um…” Seteth murmured as he glanced between the parchment and the Archbishop. “This is the correct paper yes?”

“Indeed it is,” Rhea replied and nodded her head, the act causing the roll of fat around her neck to squish against her second chin. “I feel it will help give the church a more welcoming appearance in such trying times. Though along with this we must also increase our acts of charity to avoid looking as if we have grown greedy.”

Seteth looked over the paper once more and suppressed a sigh. “I will…distribute these right away.” He murmured in response. Lady Rhea had never steered him wrong and she was the Archbishop so as her assistant he was obligated to do as he was told.

Rhea smiled and stepped forward, her belly brushing against Seteth’s. “Thank you.” She said softly and pulled the man into a hug. This interaction was obviously foreign to the stoic man as she felt his entire body stiffen like a board. It seemed that her soft stature was still not enough to break down the most strict of people…for now. Rhea slowly released Seteth from her soft embrace and stepped back. “Also please find Catherine and Shamir. When you do send them to the advising room as I would like to speak to them.” Rhea added before turning and waddling away.

Seteth waited in silence for a moment before bracing a hand on his desk while his face was enveloped in an uncharacteristic blush. “In all my   
years…I was never prepared for something like this…”

——

“I wonder what Lady Rhea wants to talk about.” Catherine murmured as she ascended the steps to the second floor of the main building. “Do you think it's for a new mission?” She asked and looked over her shoulder at Shamir.

“Most likely,” Shamir replied curtly. She was never one for drawn-out conversations. Lady Rhea was technically their boss and always called them in to personally give them their missions. 

The two entered Rhea’s audience chamber and were greeted with a heavenly aroma. As they looked around they saw the surface of every table loaded with food from the dining hall. Mainly heavy meat dishes, baskets of freshly baked bread, and a few heaping bowls of mashed potatoes and stews. Then on a comparatively small couch sat Lady Rhea.

“Ah, you’ve arrived. Please sit, make yourself comfortables, and help yourselves.” Lady Rhea said and smiled as she watched the two knights enter. “I’m unaware if you’ve encountered Seteth and heard of the new rules, but I believe they alone will not help. This is why I need two of my most trusted knights to take initiative and gain a little weight.”

The two stared blankly at Rhea for a few moments before Catherine finally spoke. “So that paper Seteth was carrying wasn’t a prank by one of the students?” Catherine asked and tilted her head. She would do anything for lady Rhea but this was certainly strange. 

“I suspected it was Claude pulling a prank on the poor bastard.” Shamir murmured and leaned back on the couch. She was caught off guard when Rhea started to gain weight so this plan didn’t seem all that surpassing. She thought it was ridiculous for sure but not necessarily surprising. 

“Yes, I know it might seem strange but I am willing to reward you both for your hard work. Also if it makes it easier I will even be willing to assist you whether that be by feeding or perhaps even a soothing belly rub.” Lady Rhea offered only to be surprised as Catherine rushed to her side. Still, she smiled and placed a soft hand on Catherine’s thigh. “I will take this as you accepting the offer?”

Catherine smiled and nodded her head. “Yes please, anything for you Lady Rhea.” The knight said eagerly and even blushed as Rhea squeezed her thigh gently. “I’ll be honest and say this plan doesn’t make much sense, but I’m sure it’ll work out if it's yours.”

“I appreciate that Catherine. Now let’s see where we should start.” Rhea murmured and looked over the table before eventually grabbing a large skewer that held juicy chunks of beef. Rhea lifted it with one hand before slowly pulling one piece of meat off. She smiled and offered it up to Catherine. However, the way Rhea did this was not by placing the meat into Catherine’s hands, but instead placing it to her lips and waiting for her to open wide.

Catherine slowly obliged and opened her mouth, her face growing an even brighter shade of red as Rhea stuffed the beef into her mouth. She eagerly chewed and swallowed before Rhea fed her the next piece. “Thank you, Lady Rhea.” Catherine murmured before Rhea continued to feed her. She couldn’t explain why but her heart was beating incredibly fast. Perhaps it was the special attention from Lady Rhea but she was overjoyed.

Rhea was in a similar position. The fact that her most trusted knight was going along with her plan. With Catherine and Shamir boasting an extra three hundred pounds of weight each then hopefully the students would eagerly follow along as well. “You’re doing very well. Please allow yourself to relax.” Lady Rhea cooed and continued to feed Catherine juicy cuts of steak. She looked down to see Catherine’s belly slowly stretch outward into a moderate pot belly. It was a good start but nowhere near close enough. 

Catherine let out muffled groans as Rhea continued to stuff her face, the knight slowly chewing and gulping down the succulent meat. Her belly continued to swell and grow outward in a spherical mass that rested in her lap. She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a small burp before Rhea gently moved it aside to continue feeding her. “I might need a break in a second Lady uuurp Rhea,” Catherine said and rubbed her swollen belly.

“Oh?” Rhea asked and titled her head to the side. “If you are feeling any discomfort then allow me to help you,” Rhea spoke softly and moved both hands over Catherine’s belly. The palms of her hand began to glow softly as she used a healing spell on Catherine’s stomach. 

The knight was used to the instantaneous relief the spell normally provided to wounds on the battlefield, but what she did not expect was for the meal in her belly to rapidly digest. With this rapid digestion came the rapid development of fat on her muscular form. Her belly softened and rested heavily atop thighs that gradually plumped and thickened to the point of rubbing together. Her chest stretched her armored breastplate while her sleeves slowly grew tighter around her puffier arms. “Thank you…Lady Rhea.” Catherine murmured and squeezed the paunch of her belly. “I…did not see this coming.”

Rhea giggled and placed her hand atop of Catherine’s belly. “It is a rather handy skill I discovered a few months ago.” She cooed softly and gently squeezed Catherine. “I must say the weight looks rather well on you. I wonder what type of body you’ll develop?” 

“You think it looks good?” Catherine asked as her cheeks were enveloped in a deep blush. Lady Rhea was rubbing her belly and saying it looked good. ‘Does that mean she thinks I look good?’ The knight thought to herself and felt a deep resolve come to life in her chest. “Well if that is the case…I’ll keep going. I’ll go even faster too!”

Rhea smiled and gave Catherine’s belly another gentle pat before pulling her hand back. “This is the spirit I would expect of you. Please eat to your heart’s content and I will be right here if you need me.” Rhea encouraged and watched Catherine loosen her belt.

Catherine scooted to the edge of the couch and looked over the table. She started by snatching a bowl of mashed potatoes and a large spoon. She scooped as much of the fluffy spuds as she could before cramming the spoon into her mouth. Catherine gulped down them down before licking her lips and going for more. She ate with gusto and purpose, large spoonfuls of potatoes before stuffing a fluffy roll of fresh-baked bread into her mouth. Warm and chewy with a delicate taste of rosemary baked into it. Everything on the table was delicious and the encouragement from Rhea only spurred Catherine on even more. 

Her stomach swelled out further and stretched across her lap. Catherine only stopped stuffing her face to stifle belches into her hand or to loosen her ever-tightening armor. Though once either task was complete she dove right back into the food. “So how big do I have to get?” She asked and panted softly as she wiped the grease from her mouth. 

“I would like you to at least match me in size,” Rhea replied. “Though if you are unable to do that in one sitting we can always schedule another time later.” She added and cast another healing spell on Catherine’s belly. 

Catherine looked down at her body as it underwent another fit of expansion. Her belly grew flabbier and ripped through her clothing before it continued forward to the point it dipped over her knees. She smiled nervously and rubbed a soft cheek slowly. “Eheh…guess I’m sizing up huh?” Catherine said and continued to look down. She saw her hips stretch wider and push against Rhea’s which caused the Archbishop to giggle softly. Catherine felt her new weight settle in on her body. It was certainly new but she felt she was getting accustomed to it rather quickly. Her muscles were still there and just as powerful so the fatty coating added to her body wouldn’t be enough to take her out of the fight. 

“Very good Catherine. Please continue as long as you’d like. Now Shamir, are you in need of help too?” Rhea asked and looked to the other knight who had silently been waiting on the opposite side of the table.

“No, I won’t be participating,” Shamir replied curtly, her arms crossed across her chest.

Catherine froze and glanced between Rhea and Shamir. ‘Uh oh…’ She thought to herself and slowly bit into another dinner roll.

“Shamir,” Rhea started, her smile still ever-present on her face. “You are repeated by many of the students. If you were to comply with the rules much like Catherine then I’m sure most if not all the students will as well.”

“I don’t see how getting fat will help the church or the knights,” Shamir replied with no reservations in her voice. “I will not be participating.”

Rhea simply maintained her smile and let out a small giggle.

——

Shamir grunted and tugged at her wrist and ankles, each currently bound in tight ropes that concerted to the four bedposts of Rhea’s bed. “I still don’t know how this is going to help Rhea.”

“It will all become clear soon,” Rhea said and sat on the side of her bed. “Just relax and enjoy the food.” She cooed calmly and heaved a pot of stew into her soft lap. She slipped a spoon past Shamir’s lips and delivered the savory stew to the captive knight. “Come now you must at least try.”

Shamir groaned and only swallowed after three spoonfuls had been delivered into her mouth. She wasn’t very thrilled about being tied up, and even though the stew tasting delicious it didn’t make up for the fact it was being forced down her throat. Though Shamir had to admit that looking up at Rhea’s smiling face did have an effect on her. It wasn’t one that would make her easily comply, but still an effect none the less.

Rhea simply smiled and hummed softly as she continued to feed Shamir. She watched as Shamir’s belly began to grow rounder and raise higher. She was sure that with Catherine and Shamir bulking up the other female students would quickly follow. Though it was still too early to know for sure. “You’re quite the good eater Shamir~” Rhea cooed and moved her spare hand to rub Shamir’s belly. 

Shamir didn’t respond and simply focused on Rhea feeding her. She glanced at her belly and watched it rise higher and higher. Then suddenly noticed Rhea’s hand shine in a golden light. Shamir braced herself as the healing spell took place. Shamir blushed as the sensation proved more intense than she imagined. A small moan escaped her lips as the fat was distributed across her form. Her belly shrank down to where it could barely be considered a potbelly while her hips practically leaped outward. Shamir’s pants split open at the seems to expose her pale skin. Her thighs plumped and thickened until they rubbed together. “Well my stomach feels better, but I’m going to guess this isn’t enough for you?”

Rhea shook her head. “Well not quite. I apologize but we still have much to do.” The Archbishop replied and lifted the pot of stew. “We can, however, speed things along if you would like,” Rhea suggested and popped a funnel into Shamir’s mouth before the knight could reply. Rhea then proceeded to pour the stew into the funnel.

Shamir’s eyes widened in surprise as her throat bulged with her every swallow. She groaned and gulped loudly as the stew flooded her mouth and streamed down her throat. Shamir’s belly rapidly distended and stretched outward. Yet no matter how loud or frequent she groaned, Rhea continued to fill her belly with a smile on her face. ‘This is too much…’ Shamir thought and tried to keep up. Thankfully the stream of stew ended and Rhea removed the funnel from Shamir’s mouth. Shamir opened her mouth to speak only to let out a BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP instead. “Ugh…please never do that again.”

“But,” Rhea started and looked at the second full pot of stew. “We still have one pot left.” Rhea hummed in thought and down at her swollen soldier. “Perhaps we can dip a few dinner rolls into the stew? Soak it up and then I’ll feed them to you.” Rhea suggested and rubbed Shamir’s belly slowly and soothingly.

“That…seems agreeable,” Shamir replied and cooed softly as her belly was rubbed. “Let’s just finish this up, and maybe cast another healing spell when we’re done.”

“Of course.” Rhea nodded and dipped a fluffy dinner roll into the stew. Once drenched in the creamy broth she held it just in front of Shamir’s mouth. She was surprised as Shamir didn’t hesitate and took a bite from the roll, quickly devouring it. Rhea just smiled and repeated the process.

Shamir slowly made her way through the dinner rolls with her belly growing larger and rounder. Her shirt rode up to expose it in its entirety. A large beach ball-sized mass that continuing to grow without end. Though the owner of this belly was hoping it would end soon. She longed for the healing spell despite the fact it would cause her to bloat and fatten like a pig. At this point, anything was better than being stuffed until her belly was as tight as a drum. 

The dinner rolls and remaining stew gradually diminished over the course of an hour before all that was left were two empty pots and a basket holding only crumbs. Rhea still had a smile on her face and looked down at Shamir. “You did very well Shamir. I do apologize for this all, but I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

“Just UUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPPP use the BOOOOUUUURRRRRRPPPPP spell please…” Shamir murmured between booming belches.

Rhea nodded. “Right away~”

——

“Ahh, my new armor fits like a dream!” Catherine exclaimed and smacked her gut, the heavy belly apron wobbling like a mass of jello. “What do you think Shamir? Excited for when we next hit the battlefield?” 

“Not quite. I can’t pass the exam to become a bow night since I’m too heavy for the horses.” Shamir replied and waddled forward, her body swaying from side to side. “Plus I doubt you’ll make it to the front lines before the students wipe the field clean.”

“Hey, I’m not that slow!” Catherine replied and gave her partner a playful shove, the action amounting to no more than her hand sinking into Catherine’s side. While Catherine seemed quite sure of herself it simply was not true. After the stuffing Lady Rhea put her through along with her own gluttony taking hold, Catherine had seriously sized up over two weeks. Her once angular face now bore two fleshy cheeks that dimpled whenever she flashed a confident smile. Catherine’s breast had ballooned outward to the size of melons which had required the chest piece of her armor to be sized up an astounding three times larger than it originally was. Her belly though was far more abundant than her chest. An apron of flesh that drooped down past her soft knees. Half of this flabby mass was revealed to all as the curtain-like fabric that was draped over her lower body left her left leg, along with the left side of her belly, exposed. Smooth tanned skin that appeared as soft and playable as playdough. Her hips had grown wider to help support her as well as boast a bountiful backside capable of filling two seats in the dining hall. With her thighs having bloated and thickened to the point of needing custom made pants that supposedly costing her 1,000 gold each. Few jokingly called her Thunder Thigh Catherine. This number was small as many were afraid of being on the receiving end of her sword and also because the title was more based on the pun less on the size of her legs. Catherine’s final feature was her arms. They were certainly soft and flabby, her sleeves packed tightly with the jiggly fat, but they weren’t inhibited by it in the slightest. On the training grounds, she swung her sword with the same poise and grace as when she was thin. Though it was the bulk of the rest of her body that slowed her. 

“Hmm, that’s right. You aren’t slow…when you’re stuffing your face at the dining hall.” Shamir replied as a small smirk crept across her face. Shamir was at peace with her slower state. It wasn’t the most ideal and certainly caused a fair amount of trouble, but she couldn’t lose the weight and had taken some joy in a few benefits of it. So Shamir more so accepted the fact she bore a heavy pear shape. Her upper body was not devoid of fat, but was far slimmer when compared to Rhea and Catherine. Shamir’s face was still as thin as ever and her arms were only a little puffier, bearing no more than an inch of extra fatty tissue. She was given a little gain to her chest which she would never admit to liking but didn’t find it unpleasant. Nothing to overburden her, just two cup sizes larger than they used to be. A substantial and respectable D cup. Her belly was large enough to droop over her belt line but not managing to reach the middle of her thighs. A soft round belly stuffed tightly into her shirt and upper area of her pants. Where the archer truly grew was her lower body. Hips well past three times their original width, encased and almost buried beneath the thick blubber. Vast, immense, intimidating, alluring, all words that encapsulated Shamir’s posterior. Capable of engulfing medium-sized couches, smashing chairs, and proving too heavy for even the strongest of horses to bear, Shamir’s derrière was simply astonishing. The gargantuan fleshy cheeks stuffed into jeans that miraculously encapsulated it all. Shamir was aware her butt was huge and she didn’t want it to hang out. She spent many hours shopping for pants. Finally Shamir’s legs, fleshy pillars that constantly pressed and rubbed together. Spreading them was a task too difficult for Shamir to perform unless necessary. Their width was simply too wide and there were few reasons she would need to bring the titanic thighs apart. With the combined mass of her hips, butt, and thighs Shamir had adopted a wide waddle that drastically slowed her. On the battlefield, she was forced to compensate for more distance than any archer before her. Though after some practice she was back to her normal astounding shots which impressed many of the monastery’s residents. 

Catherine huffed and crossed her arms. The two silently waddled beside one another before a loud growl sounded. Catherine looked down at her belly, the origin of the sound. “Want to grab some lunch?” Catherine asked.

Shamir sighed. “Fine.” She groaned out. Shamir hated it but she was starving. She managed to resist for a week after her meeting with Rhea, but after that, her hunger was too much and she was forced to eat larger and larger portions. “Just don’t drink too much. I swear the last time you smacked my butt the handprint didn’t go away for an hour.”

Catherine bellowed with laughter. “Sure sure partner,” Catherine replied and wiped a tear from her eyes. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
